Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2
Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2 is the second instalment in the JNW Franchise. It features 36 teams, made up of 2 men and 1 woman racing side by side in Kansas City. It was released on April 18, 2010, three months before the events of Raven: Jurassic Park 3. Cast * Mac Maki - Himself * Jim Davidson - Himself * Zuri Hall - Herself Obstacles # Sonic Swing # Cannonball Drop # Razor's Edge # Fly Wheels # Ring Toss # Warped Wall # Duelling Salmon Ladders # Lamp Grasper # Spider Rope Episodes * Episode 1: Qualifying Round Part 1 (January 3, 2010) * Episode 2: Qualifying Round Part 2 (January 10, 2010) * Episode 3: Qualifying Round Part 3 (January 17, 2010) * Episode 4: Qualifying Round Part 4 (January 24, 2010) * Episode 5: Qualifying Round Part 5 (January 31, 2010) * Episode 6: Qualifying Round Part 6 (February 7, 2010) * Episode 7: Qualifying Round Part 7 (February 14, 2010) * Episode 8: Qualifying Round Part 8 (February 21, 2010) * Episode 9: Qualifying Round Part 9 (February 28, 2010) * Episode 10: Wildcard Round Part 1 (March 7, 2010) * Episode 11: Wildcard Round Part 2 (March 14, 2010) * Episode 12: The Play-Offs Part 1 (March 21, 2010) * Episode 13: The Play-Offs Part 2 (March 28, 2010) * Episode 14: The Play-Offs Part 3 (April 4, 2010) * Episode 15: The Play-Offs Part 4 (April 11, 2010) * Episode 16: The Finals (April 18, 2010) Format In general, there were 3 rounds used in each episode of Team Ninja Warrior: Round 1 *There were 2 matchups, with 2 teams in each matchup. **Each matchup consisted of 3 heats, where 2 competitors (one competitor from each team) would race side-by-side on a series of obstacles. **The running order for each heat was decided by the captains of each team, with female competitors were required to face each other in the same heat. **In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest, in case of no competitor could complete the course) in the fastest time would receive points for his/her respective team: 1 point in the first 2 heats and 2 points in the third heat (also known as the Anchor Run). **The team who cumulated the most points would win the matchup and face the losing team from another matchup in Round 2, the Knockout Round. **If there was a tie, a sudden death race was held to decide the winner, with each team must select one of their member to run the course. The competitor who won the sudden death race would win the matchup for his / her respective team. Round 2 (Knockout Round) *The competition worked the same as in Round 1, with the team who won the first matchup in Round One would face the team who lost the second matchup in Round 1, and vice versa. *This time, the 2 teams who cumulated the most points in each matchup would win the matchup and advance to Relay Showdown, while the 2 losing teams would be eliminated from the competition. Relay Showdown *The two winning teams from Round 2 would face each other in a relay run on an extended course. *Each competitor from each team must run on the course, and each competitor will face three obstacles each. The order of the competitors is the choice of the captains. *If a competitor failed on any obstacle, his / her respective team would receive a 10-second penalty to the next competitor, starting the moment the opposing competitor was tagged (except at the third competitor), in which if he / she failed on any obstacle, his / her team's run would be over. *If there was one competitor from each team who failed on the same obstacle, the next competitor from each team would automatically run the obstacle (with a 5-second countdown at the start). *The team who won the Relay Showdown would advance to the finals (or the Championship Relay during the finals), while the losing team would be eliminated from the competition. *Also, unlike on American Ninja Warrior, competitors were allowed to touch the water on Team Ninja Warrior, as long as competitors didn't lose the grip on the obstacle entirely. Teams Results Episode 1 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 2 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 3 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 4 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 5 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 6 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 7 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 8 (Qualifying Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 9 (Wildcard Round) Round 1 Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 10 (Wildcard Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 11 (Wildcard Round) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Wildcard Showdown Episode 12 (The Play-Offs) Round 1 Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 13 (The Play-Offs) Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 14 (The Play-Offs) Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 15 (The Play-Offs) Round 2 (Knockout Round) Relay Showdown Episode 16 (The Finals) Round 2 (Knockout Round) Final Relay Showdown Category:2010 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:TV Series Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels